Why?
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: One day at the cave, Wally attacks Rachel (Nightwing). Wally doesnt remember doing it, and Rachel will never forget. Will their lives ever be the same fem!nightwing, M for language and other stuff if you get me
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING: ESCALATES PRETTY QUICKLY, also my computer is being an ass so the formatting gets weird in the middle_**

 ** _HEY BUCHACHOE'S! IT'S AMANDA COMING AT YEAH WITH ANOTHER STORY! YEAH, THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES. REVIEW! (Some things you should know \/…)_**

 _-Kaldur is still leader, mission hasn't started yet and Tula hasn't died yet._

 _-Nightwing Is a girl (Rachel) and is a fun-loving, carefree person, AKA a teenager when they're not PMS-ing…_

 _-Wally and Rachel are still inseparable best friends like in season one._

 _-I don't own YJ, Disney, 1D, NIKE, etc… if I did, Robin would have been shirtless in episode 27 and Wally wouldn't be such a dick or die in season 2. Just saying._

 _Mt. Justice, July 24_ _th_

It was a fabulous day at the mountain. Currently the only members of the team (ish) residing at the cave were Nightwing (Rachel Grayson-Wayne, age 17 turning 18) and Kid Flash (Wally West, age 19 turning 20). All the girls, including Rocket, Zatanna, M'gann, Cassie, Karen, and Barbra, were shopping for some shoes, dresses, make-up, etc. At the mall, mostly because Cassie (Age 14 turning 15) and Timmy (14 turning 15) had a date tonight which of course M'gann was freaking out about so automatically Cassie needed a whole new frikkin wardrobe… *Sigh*

Were as L'gann and Kaldur were back in Atlantis for a while doing whatever they do when they're there.

Bart was out for ice cream with a still hesitant Barry.

No one really knew were Mal was.

Conner, Garfield (age 12 turning 13 in a few days), Timmy, and Jaime (age 15 turning 16) were all seeing Jurassic World (Chris Prat… *heavy breathing*).

Artemis was in Georgia on a field project for work (Just go with it). So that left Rachel and a lonely Wally to do nothing on the couch.

Rachel denied the shopping trip with the girls so she could hang out with Wally. Since Arty came into the picture, they really hadn't gotten the chance to hang out at all. She claimed shopping "wasn't her thing", but really, shopping is her husband. Loving it internally even if it's being a douche and doesn't get you anything for Valentine's Day. M'gann understood what she meant. She just wanted to be alone with Wally, in the non-sexual way of course.

 **(A/N: sorry for all the inserts, but if I forgot someone I'm sorry)**

Rachel and Wally were sitting on the couch, channel surfing and scarfing popcorn and talking about pranks they could pull. Rachel was wearing a pair of jean shorts, along with a blue and green snowman sweater, even though it was July. Her hair was in a high pony and she had on a pair of neon yellow socks.

Wally had on a black and blue button down shirt with a pair of cargo pants and high NIKE socks.

"No… Rachel I'm telling you! Artemis would beat the crap out of me if I did that… again…"

"Oh come on you big baby!" She scooped up a giant chunk of popcorn out of her bowl and threw it at him. "She didn't beat you _that_ bad last time! I mean, how upset could she possibly be? It's not like you haven't done it before!" Wally was currently picking popcorn out of his hair and eating it while talking.

"Dude! Tampons are expensive now a days! I don't want to have to take that walk of shame to the grocery store and have to buy a whole nother pack! It's embarrassing"

"What if I just give you a box of mine!? I mean, she can't tell the difference! But imagine the look on her face when its shark week and she reaches into her medicine cabinet, looking for the box, only to find that all the strings have been pulled so she can't use them! The look, It. would be. Historical." She giggled and tossed more popcorn into her mouth.

"Okay 1) Ewe! I don't need to know what goes up inside of you, wink, 2) I don't need to imagine the look, I can remember it from the first time, and 3) The only thing historical about this prank, would be my tombstone."

"Ugh… fine, I guess I'll just have to do it myself. HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK GO BACK! GO GO GO GO GO! NO NO NO NO, STOP YES! THERE! I FUCKING LOVE THIS MOVIE!" Rachel is currently jumping up and down on the couch still clutching her bowl of popcorn, and screaming at Mr. I-know-what-Is-on-this-channel-so-im-just-gonna-zoom-right-past-it.

"Okay! Okay! Fucking hell calm yourself!" Wally finally got his heart rate back to normal and was trying to figure out what movie was on the TV, but he couldn't really hear. Considering it sounded like a troll was doing a mating call while it was farting out rainbows and having lightning bolts shooting out of its boobs, so yeah, he couldn't really focus.

"UM… Rach? What movie is this?" He questioned. Rachel stopped dancing and looked at him… dropping her bowl in the process. She dramatically opened her mouth, allowing the un-chewed pieces of moist popcorn to fall on to the newly vacuumed carpet.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. DID YOU JUST SAY?" Her eye twitched.

"I asked what movie this was… Please don't unlatch your jaw like a snake and swallow me whole just like in my nightmares…" He coward.

"Um… first of all, what the fuck? What am I doing in your nightmares? And 2) this is the first movie we watched as a team… plus how the hell do you not know what Lady and the Tramp is? Did yeeh haveth no childhood?"

"Oh! It's that dog movie with the meat ball and shit, sorry, I couldn't hear the TV since you were squealing like you found out Larry Stylinson was real." Sarcasm intended.

"This was also my first Disney movie… when I was taken in by Bruce and I met you and Roy, I remember I told Roy I had never seen a Disney movie while he was babysitting me… so that's all we did all night till I fell asleep. Watched Disney movies, this was the first. Followed by the Aristo Cats, Dumbo, Hunchback from Notre Dame, then some creepy ass Mickey Mouse cartoons… Wally…?"

Wally was currently just blankly staring at Rachel. But not in the fun friendly way, the scary look that looks like he's gonna hurt you.

"Wally? You okay? You're blanking out on me here…" She raised her hand and waved it passed his eyes, trying to get his attention. But he was still staring demonically at her.

"Wally." She snapped a few times. "Wally cut it out it isn't funny anymore…"

He slowly got up, never leaving eye contact with her. He stood directly in front of her, blocking her exit if she needed to run. He narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Wally, dude… stop, please, you're actually kind of scaring me here…" He suddenly raised his right hand and brought it down sharp and quick to the side of her face, effectively making her fall off the couch. She let out a gasp as tears started to gather in her eyes. She looked up into his eyes. But there was something different about them, they weren't the green jewels that were always happy, joyful, and flirtatious like normal. This wasn't the speedster she came to love as a brother, these eyes didn't have the same glimmer when they hit the light, not the same sparkle. These eyes were the eyes of a monster.

"Ow! WALLY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" He suddenly kicked her in the groin, causing her to yell out in pain. She tried to crawl away, but he kicked her, making her back hit the wall.

She was cornered.

"Wally! Stop! I don't wanna hurt you!" He kicked her again, except this time harder, this time in the stomach area.

She screamed, something she normally wouldn't do if this was the joker or scarecrow or whoever, she would normally hold it in and show no weakness. But this was different. This was Wally, her team mate, her ex crush, her best friend.

Her brother…

He got down on the ground on top of her, pinning her to the ground as she continued to scream.

"Shut up you stupid fucking bitch!" He backhanded her to the jaw. She still screamed bloody murder, but no one was in the cave, so there was no point of letting her stop screaming her lungs out. No help was coming. She was flailing her legs and trying to get up to run, but he got stronger, like he wasn't even human anymore. Like… Conner strong…

He eventually started ripping her sweater off of her body, revealing a pink front-clip bra.

"This is just too easy isn't it?" He thought.

 _Recognized: Superboy B04, Recognized: Beast Boy B19 Recognized: Blue Beetle B22 Recognized: Robin B20…_

Jaime, Garfield, Tim, and Conner walked in to the mountain from the Happy Harbor, expecting to see Nightwing hard at work on their next mission, what they did not expect was the sound of what it seemed like someone being murdered.

"Nightwing!?" Tim yelled?

"HELLLPPPP! AHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH *SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER*"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH! *smack*"

"That sounded like… Wally…" Jaime choked out, panicking.

"No… that's impossible! Wally would never lay a finger on her!" Conner responded…

"WALLY GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Never mind, WE HAVE TO HELP HER! COME ON!"

The boys ran into the living room, only to come face to face with flailing yellow socks, and Wally, on top of a screaming, pinned down Rachel, kissing her neck. (Her bra was still on don't worry…)

Conner was suddenly filled with so much rage, he leapt into action and rammed into Wally, sending them both into the concrete wall. This giving time for a hysterical half-naked Nightwing to crawl behind the couch, were Robin and Jaime swept into action. She grabbed onto Jaime's shirt (he was the closest one to her) and cried. Trying to get as close to him as possible, for comfort and for safety.

Beast boy turned into a wild dog and jumped on top of Wally, who was now punching the shit out of a half kryptonite clone, who was actually bleeding. Garfield bit the back of Wally's neck, not enough to bite it off, but enough for it to hurt like a bitch.

Wally yelped and eventually passed out from the pain. Garfield, now morphing back into a human, was running behind the couch. He found a still crying Rachel clinging for dear life onto Jaime, who was rocking her back and forth and whispering comforting words in her ear, Tim, who was on the phone with probably either the rest of the team, or BC/BM (idk I haven't decided yet)

Garfield sat down next to his "sister" and just started stroking her hair… letting a tear or two fall.

To be completely honest, all Conner really wanted to do right now, was throw Wally into a volcano. It hurt him so much to even _think_ that WALLY of all people would hurt Rachel- NO, traumatize this poor girl. They have been _best friends_ since God knows when.

Eventually, the sniffles and sobs stopped, indicating that she probably fell asleep in Jaime's arms. Jaime didn't want to move as to accidentally wake the sleeping beauty, so he just looked to Conner for help, who had made his way over there.

Connor picked up the girl and gently set her on the couch, wiping away the stray tears and runny mascara. She was lying in the fetal position, hands crossed over her chest. He then noticed the goose bumps all over her arms and legs, he also noticed how the Christmas sweater M'gann had gotten her was split in half lying on the carpet a way's away, and how she was only in shorts and a bra.

He quickly got a blanket and laid it on top of her. She seemed to physically relax. He noticed a big purple and black bruise emerging on her left cheek, probably from being slapped so much. There were also bruises all along her abdomen. This made him sick to his stomach. Out of all the things he was noticing, one stuck out, there were marks along her neck.

Hicky's.

That asshole left hicky's.

HE.

WAS.

SO.

DEAD.

 _20 minutes later_

They all just sat in silence, eyes not leaving her small, fragile body. Sure she was 5'11 and all muscle but she was still so tiny in Conner's eyes. He still saw that bubbly 13 year old girl.

Jaime was still behind the couch, thinking about what could have downed on Wally to do this.

Tim was sitting at the counter, facing the living room so he could keep an eye on Wally and his sister.

Garfield was in the fetal position in the middle of the couch, knees up to his eyes. Hoping and praying that maybe this one time, she'll wake up and just forget what happened.

Connor was sitting right next to Rachel, he had brought her a new shirt to change into so if she woke up she wouldn't feel so exposed in front of the team. It was one of his because he didn't know the password to her room.

The silence was broken by the sound of heels and shuffling running down the hallways of the mountain. The boys didn't even hear the Zeta Tube announce their arrival.

The girls burst through the entrance of the living room, with about 4 bags each.

"What happened?!" Zatanna yelled, her response was a chorus of "SHHHHHHHH" made by the four boys. "M'gann, do you mind linking us up?"

 _"_ _All set. So again, what happened? I got a call from Robin saying that something happened to Ra-Nightwing…" M'gann thought (I guess)_

 _Connor sighed, "Wally… Wally tried to rape her…"_ Loud gasps came from all the girls. That's when they noticed a ripped sweater, and a giant hole in the wall, along with a tied up Wally.

 _"_ _But that's impossible! Their like brother and sister! I mean sure we knew Wally had a crush on her when we were younger, but this is just unacceptable!"_ Zatanna fumed, she could have had smoke whistling out of her ears like a teapot her face was so red.

 _"_ _WELL IT HAPPENED."_ Tim yelled, tears starting to fall all over again. Cassie went over to him and held him while Jaime explained what they saw.

 _"_ _We had just came back from the movie…"_ He started _"when we came through the Zeta all we heard was screaming. When we got too the living room, we saw Wally on top of her kissing her neck. We kept hearing him slap her…"_ He started to tear up _"Supey rammed him into the wall to get him off of her. She came behind the couch and I tried my best to comfort her, and eventually she fell asleep._

 _While Robin was on the phone with you, Supey was actually… losing… Wally seemed much angrier than usual, stronger. Gar turned into a dog and bit the back of his neck and he passed out from the pain."_ Jaime was crying now…

 _"_ _Did you take her to the med bay to see if she had… caught… anything?"_

 _"_ _We didn't want to move her, so we had the scarab scan her, we couldn't find any STD's or HIV. I didn't suspect Wally had any, anyway."_

"I think maybe we should call Black Canary…" Karen suggested out loud. "I mean I think maybe we should fill her in on the issue…"

"Alright I'll call her now but-"Cassie was cut off from a moan coming from a tired up Wally.

"Ugh…. What happened?" He stirred.

M'gann walked over to him, heels taping on the ground.

*crack* *thud*

M'gann kicked Wally in the head and was now starring back at the team.

"Call her. Now."

 ** _OOOOOOOHHHHHH DAYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! IT'S GETTING INTENSE! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT? SHOULD I HAVE JASON SHOW UP? SHOULD I EVEN CONTINUE?_**

 ** _REVIEW! 3_**

 ** _~Amanda_**


	2. whoops

Hey guys! So, recently i've logged back onto this website to see what i wrote back in my time on here, and...

Jesus Christ all of my stories are gross and grammatically incorrect. Please forgive me for my poor choices and sinful acts, please remember i was like ten when writing these. I promise you now, I have improved greatly (hopefully) and am still writing up to date. I do have another account on Wattpad and eventually i'll start writing on AO3. Honestly, if it wasn't for this website i probably wouldn't be where i am. I have won numerous writing competitions, wrote three novels, and am actually getting ready to publish one of them. So, thank you for all your support on every crappy Young Justice fanfiction I've written. Even though they do haunt me with everything i am.

I do regret to inform you i will not be continuing any story i have on this website, but i'm considering rewriting some of them; because as much as i hate to admit it there was some good idea's lodged in these plots. Just… deeep down… deeeeep deeeeeeeeep down. Anyway, sorry to keep you all waiting and hopeful, but…. Who knows, i may return.


End file.
